


Cold

by Shadow_Wolfhawk



Series: Slice of After-Life one-shot series [7]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, just some fluffy nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Wolfhawk/pseuds/Shadow_Wolfhawk
Summary: Short bit o' fluff -  It's a cold evening and our two Reapers try to keep warm...





	Cold

**_Cold_ ** **(a Grelliam Fic) by Shadow Wolfhawk**

**Fandom: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**

**Character(s): Grelle Sutcliff, William T. Spears**

 

 

 

“Will…” the redhead whined, entering the small office.  “I’m cold.”

“I know,” William grumbled.  “So am I.  The building manager is working on it.”  He adjusted the crocheted blanket around his shoulders as he hunched over his desk.  “He said that the furnace should be fixed by tomorrow afternoon.”

“A lot of good that does us right now!”

Grelle pulled his red blanket tighter around himself as he sipped from his steaming mug of coffee.  He watched his flatmate work, grading the exams from his Academy classes that afternoon.  His poor Will never seemed to be able to escape the mountains of paperwork.  Seeing that the black mug on the desk was nearly empty, he picked it up and took it into the kitchen to refill it.  Bringing it back to the office, he set it down just as William went to reach for it, clearly not realizing that it had been taken at first.  The brunet looked up at the smaller male, feeling the warmed mug being pressed into his hand.

“Thank you, Grelle,” he said, with an almost invisible smile.

The redhead melted at the look.  “You’re welcome, my darling~”

William’s eyebrow twitched at the endearment, but he said nothing to counter it this time.  Grelle seemed to take this as an invitation to be more affectionate and moved over to stand beside him, tracing his fingers up his arm and shoulder.  The brunet sighed and allowed the red-tipped fingers to toy with his hair.  The red Reaper set his mug down beside his companion’s and leaned over the back of the chair, slipping his arms around William and encasing him in the red blanket as well.  When the elder man did not protest, he rested his chin on the strong shoulder, his chartreuse eyes following the movements of the pen.

The brunet turned his head slightly to look at the crimson one, before silently dragging his eyes back to the exams in front of him.  Grelle nuzzled closer into his flatmate’s neck with a soft sigh.

“Isn’t there something else you could be doing, right now, Grelle?” the brunet asked.

The red Reaper shook his head.  “I’m only trying to keep you warm, Will~” He smiled, knowingly at the other.  “You know you’re enjoying this.”

“Not nearly as much as _you_ are.”  He felt the redhead wiggle as he giggled, softly in his ear.

“You can’t deny me _forever_ , darling.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” William sighed.  “I’ve been doing alright for the last ninety years.  What’s an eternity more?”

“Mean.”

William continued on, grading the exams in silence as Grelle rested against him.  At some point, his free hand wandered up into the mass of red locks looming over him, fingers gently massaging the redhead’s scalp.  The crimson Reaper’s little sighs of contentment gradually began to grow more and more tired, sounding more like a feline’s sleepy purrs.  Absently, the brunet allowed the sleepy redhead to climb into his lap and snuggle against him, cocooning himself inside the crocheted blanket as he drifted off to the sounds of the pen scratching against the papers.

It was nearly two o’clock in the morning when William finally finished grading the last exam.  Setting the pen down, he stretched a little, letting out a small yawn.  The motion made Grelle stir in his lap, but the redhead did not wake.  The brunet switched off his desk lamp and scooped the crimson one up into his arms as he stood up.  The smaller man sighed in his sleep as he was carried down the hall to his bedroom and gently tucked in by his flatmate.

Deciding he could gather the exams into his briefcase in the morning, William turned to go to his own room across the hall.  He was halted by a sudden grip on his dressing gown and turned back to see the smaller Reaper’s fingers clutching at the fabric.

“Cold~” the redhead mumbled, sleepily.

William looked down at him, tiredly.  He was beginning to feel the chill again, as well.

 _‘Well… the furnace is still out,’_ he thought to himself.

Too cold and too tried to continue thinking it over, he toed off his slippers and slid under the coverlet.  Setting their glasses on the night table, the two Reapers settled down under the blankets.  Grelle wiggled as close as William would allow and the two drifted off to sleep.

 

~END~

 

**_Short, fluffy story to keep ya’ll warm ^_^ Thanks for reading!  Ta-ta, darlings~!_ **

****


End file.
